wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Delaryn Summermoon
|location = Ashenvale and Darkshore|status = Alive (Previously Deceased) |relatives = Ferryn (lover)|mentors= Cordressa Briarbow}} Captain Delaryn Summermoon was a night elf Sentinel and quest giver throughout the War of the Thorns. She was the main point of contact for Alliance players throughout the scenario, eventually losing her life to Sylvanas Windrunner. History In Elegy Delaryn was introduced as a lieutenant of the Sentinels, trained since the Cataclysm by Cordressa Briarbow. Delaryn, unlike her brethren, had not chosen her facial markings as of yet, for she felt she had not experienced enough. She and Cordressa became friends, but it was with regret they were separated when the first inklings of the Horde's plans for azerite came to light. Cordressa and the bulk of experienced Sentinels were sent to Silithus to thwart the Horde, while the remainder, including Delaryn, were to remain behind and fill in the empty ranks at the outposts. Delaryn was sent to Silverwind Refuge to serve under Anaris Windwood, a veteran and one of the few experienced staying behind. Anaris was one of the personal heroes of Delaryn, but that quickly soured upon her arrival, for Anaris was abrasive and controlling. When Delaryn dared speak, Anaris promoted her immediately to second-in-command. It was while serving at Astranaar that Delaryn ran into an old friend and lover, Ferryn. Their meetings in the past had been sporadic and by chance, and this was no different. They enjoyed what time they could, but then the Horde began their invasion of Ashenvale. Upon returning to the Refuge, they discovered it had suffered a terrible attack, with news arriving that the other outposts had also been attacked. The pair raced out to find Anaris, who was on patrol. While revealing what they knew, Horde assassins murdered Anaris and half her group of Sentinels before the night elves killed one and chased the other away. Very suddenly, Delaryn became the highest ranking Sentinel in the whole of Ashenvale. Ferryn informed her after scouting that the Horde vastly out numbered them, and Delaryn knew the Alliance fleet could not arrive in time to aid them. Instead, she spent much of her time harrying the Horde as best she could command, holding out as Malfurion Stormrage himself took to the field of battle. While defending Ashenvale, she eventually lost contact with Ferryn who, unknown to her, had been killed by Varok Saurfang in battle. Her ingenuity in burning down the bridges slowed the Horde's advance to a crawl, but they eventually managed to break through and continue their march toward Teldrassil. She was even responsible for the plan that almost killed Saurfang at Astranaar. When the wisp wall of Malfurion eventually faltered at the border between Ashenvale and Darkshore, and with Saurfang and Nathanos Blightcaller attacking Lor'danel, Delaryn knew her duty was to slow the Horde as much as possible to as many innocents could escape Teldrassil before the Horde claimed it. She fought bravely, but was eventually cut down by multiple arrows. Sylvanas Windrunner was the one to deliver the final, mortal blow. The Warchief knelt before her to gloat in victory, but Delaryn remained stubborn to the end, even when Sylvanas turned her face so she could see Teldrassil set ablaze in her final moments. -- In Tides of Vengeance, Delaryn is revived by one of Sylvanas' val'kyr. This occurs during the Night Warrior scenario. She, along with Sira Moonwarden, are now considered Forsaken. In Battle for Azeroth Little of Delaryn's backstory from Elegy is included in the War of the Thorns scenario. Delaryn serves as a major quest giver, leading players through the events of Ashenvale and Darkshore. Her death is shown in the Warbringers cinematic that also shows the burning of Teldrassil. Objective of * (to talk to) * Quests * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes *Delaryn is described as having pinkish skin with long blue hair, lacking the facial markings common amongst her people. Patch changes * External links Category:Night elf quest givers Category:Ashenvale NPCs Category:Darkshore NPCs Category:Lore characters